Karma
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Akhirnya Sasuke menyadarinya—bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah karma baginya. Sungguh sebuah pembalasan dendam yang begitu indah namun kejam. AU. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 0: Unwritten

**Disclaimer: **Yuuto Tamano never owns Naruto.  
**Warnings: **Dark-theme, violence, mature contents. Unsuitable for underage.

* * *

_Aku tak merasakan apapun._

_Nothing._

_Aneh._

_Seharusnya aku merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang menjalar menguliti sel-sel tubuhku. Membunuhku diriku sedikit demi sedikit, hingga hancur menjadi butiran debu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak merasakan apapun. Aku hanya merasa sedang duduk, dengan kedua lengan jenjang berselunjur dan kedua kaki entah dimana. Disini sungguh gelap, aku nyaris tak dapat melihat apapun. Nyaris._

_Kecuali sebingkai foto yang terpajang di dinding itu._

_Dan aku masih tak merasakan apapun. Aku tak mengerti._

_Sebelah tanganku lalu meraba-raba mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang keras. Seperti kaca. Botol kaca. Aku meraih botol kaca itu dan dengan rakus kuteguk isinya. Rasanya manis, namun tak lama kemudian terasa panas seperti tengah membakar kerongkonganku. Namun aku tak bisa berhenti meneguk cairan itu. Ia membuatku adiktif. Aku meminumnya tak sabaran hingga mengalir keluar membasahi rahangku, daguku, dan bajuku. Aku tak peduli._

_Hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa kuteguk._

_Kesal, aku melempar botol kaca itu. Ia menubruk dinding, tampaknya, karena tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah, begitu nyaring di kedua telingaku._

_Aku lalu terdiam; aku masih tak merasakan apapun._

_Aneh._

_Apakah kurang?_

_Tapi aku telah menghabiskannya._

_Jari-jariku lagi-lagi meraba-raba mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang keras. Seperti kaca. Tapi kali ini bukan botol kaca yang kuinginkan, melainkan pecahan kaca. Aku menggenggam pecahan kaca itu, yang menggores sedikit permukaan telapak tanganku. Tapi bukan itu pula yang kuinginkan. Lalu kuangkat lenganku yang lain. Kuperhatikan pergelangan tanganku, begitu putih dengan noda alir kebiru-biruan. Tapi sebentar lagi ia akan berubah warna, karena kugoreskan pecahan kaca itu padanya. _

_Darah merah keluar melalui luka gores yang kubuat._

_Sakit._

_Tapi aku tersenyum; inilah yang kuinginkan._

_Rasa sakit yang seharusnya kurasakan sejak tadi. Rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan membunuhku hingga aku berubah menjadi butiran debu._

_Merasa puas, dengan asal kulemparkan pecahan kaca bernoda darah itu. Ia menubruk sebingkai foto yang terpajang di dinding itu hingga retak dan sedikit bernoda darah. Aku terpaku. Di dalam kegelapan ini, entah kenapa hanya foto itu yang dapat kulihat dengan jelas, meski aku selalu memalingkan pandanganku karena aku tak ingin melihatnya._

_Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihatnya. Wanita dalam foto itu selalu menatapku balik dengan iris emeraldnya. _

_Rasa sakit di pergelangan tanganku semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Dan wanita itu masih tetap menatapku dengan senyuman lebar tertoreh di wajah cantiknya._

"_Sakura…"_

* * *

**Karma**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prolog - Unwritten**

Two years earlier. Konoha City.

_Hah…_

_Hah…_

Pria itu berlari secepat yang kedua kakinya bisa lakukan. Menyusuri gang-gang sempit di antara dua gedung berbatu bata yang menjulang tinggi. Di wajahnya yang pucat mengalir turun tetesan keringat, helai-helai rambut kemerahannya menempel pada kulitnya. Kelopak matanya menganga, bibirnya menghirup dan menghembuskan napas berat, dan rahangnya keras.

Pemandangan di depannya sangat gelap, hingga ia jatuh tersungkur akibat tong sampah yang tergeletak liar di tengah jalan. Suara jatuhnya begitu keras dan punggungnya terasa sakit. Namun ia tak peduli rasa sakit itu karena yang penting tas besar yang digenggam oleh kedua lengannya aman dalam pelukannya, tak ternodai sedikit pun debu maupun tanah. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum mendengar derapan langkah kaki yang rapat semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Wajahnya kembali berubah semakin pucat; ia masih dikejar.

Lelaki itu pun kembali bangkit, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tas besar tersebut dan kembali berlari. Ia melompat melewati balok-balok semen yang menghalangi jalannya dan berbelok di tikungan. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia berhenti. Kedua bola mata beriris cokelatnya terbelalak dan rasa sesak menghinggapi dadanya.

Tembok besar nan gagah berdiri tepat di hadapannya—jalan buntu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa kemana-mana.

Ketika ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki itu di belakangnya, ia segera tahu bahwa ia sudah skakmat. Hidupnya akan segera berakhir dalam hitungan menit.

Ia berbalik sambil menegukkan ludahnya.

Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu takut dalam hidupnya. Ia merasakan celananya berubah basah.

Di hadapannya tampak sesosok pria dengan setelan serba hitam, namun masih kalah gelap dari helai-helai rambutnya yang bahkan lebih gelap dari kondisi sekelilingnya. Di belakang pria itu tampak pula dua orang pria lain; kembar, bertubuh kekar, kepala pelontos, dan berkulit gelap. Wajah sangar kedua pria itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Namun, ia merasa seluruh bulu kuduknya mati seketika ketika melihat pria berambut hitam mencuat itu memberinya sebuah seringai licik.

"Kau sudah tak bisa lari lagi dari kami, Haruno-san," mulai pria itu, "Jika kau tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu, sebaiknya serahkan tas itu kepada kami."

Haruno sekali lagi menelan ludahnya.

"E-E-En-Enyah ka-kalian… T-Tas ini milikku!"

"Tas itu milikmu? Pfft, aku ragu. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya bukan?" seringai di wajah pria itu membuat Haruno mengambil selangkah mundur.

Haruno sejujurnya memang tak tahu apa isi dalam tas yang tengah digenggamnya itu. Tas itu memang bukan miliknya. Tak kurang dari lima jam yang lalu atasannya di perusahaan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan tas itu kepada pria bernama Momochi Zabuza, seorang pejabat militer yang memegang sepuluh persen kuasa pemerintahan. Ia juga diperintahkan untuk tidak, bahkan sedikitpun, membuka tas dan melirik apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia, sekali lagi, hanya diperintahkan untuk mengantar. Jika ia berhasil maka dirinya akan diberi seratus buah emas batangan, namun jika tidak, ia takkan lagi bisa hidup dengan tenang di dunia ini.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyangka bahwa menerima tugas itu akan membawanya pada kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, menyerahkan tas itu atau tidak menyerahkan tas itu, keduanya sama-sama akan berujung pada kematiannya.

Pilihan yang sungguh berat.

"Jadi bagaimana, Haruno-san? Masih tetap tak ingin menyerahkan tas itu?" Tanya pria berambut hitam mencuat itu lagi.

Berbagai pertimbangan bergulat dalam pikirannya. Antara mati sekarang, atau hidup sekarang tapi mati kemudian, atau hidup sekarang dan seorang 'Haruno Sasori' mati kemudian? Pilihan terakhir tampaknya adalah pilihan yang paling menguntungkannya. Ia akan menyerahkan tas itu kepada tiga pria di depannya, lalu hidup dan melarikan diri, selamanya membuang identitasnya sebagai Haruno Sasori dan menjalani hidup yang berbeda dari biasanya di tempat yang sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

Bahkan atasannya pun takkan bisa menemukannya.

"B-B-Baiklah..." ungkapnya gagap, "As-Asal kau dan kedua temanmu berjanji akan membiarkanku tetap hidup setelah ini!"

"Hn."

Sasori tak tahu apakah 'hn' yang dimaksud pria itu artinya mengiyakan atau tidak. Akan tetapi, melihat anggukan dari wajah pria itu membuat beban yang membuat sesak dadanya menghilang seketika. Mau tak mau ia memercayai pria itu. Dalam benaknya kini terlintas langkah-langkah apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Pertama-tama ia akan mengubah wajah dan identitasnya, memastikan bahwa identitas bernama Haruno Sasori benar-benar mati di dunia ini, segera membeli tiket pesawat menuju ke sebuah negara yang paling jauh dari Konoha, dan selamanya menjalani kehidupan sebagai seseorang yang baru di negara tersebut.

Tapi sebelum itu, terlebih dahulu ia harus berpamitan pada adik perempuannya.

Ia akan meninggalkan adiknya untuk selamanya.

Rasa sesak kembali muncul dalam dadanya.

Sasori lalu melangkah maju mendekati pria di hadapannya, yang menyeringai dengan begitu lebarnya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Ketika kedua mata mereka saling berhadapan, ia sontak terbelalak. Akhirnya ia dapat melihat rupa pria itu dengan jelas: helai rambut hitam pekat yang mencuat ke atas, kulit putih pucat, hidung yang mancung, dan iris mata merah pekat. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun ia tak ingat kapan dan dimana.

_Siapa pria ini?_

_Siapa?_

Dengan hati-hati Sasori menyerahkan tas itu kepada pria misterius tersebut. Pria itu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan segera saja menarik tas itu erat ke dalam pelukannya. Seringai masih tampak di wajahnya, membuat Sasori menegukkan ludahnya takut. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan seringai itu, Sasori yakin sekali. Lalu cepat saja ia menyingkir menjauh dari pria itu, tak tahan berlama-lama dekat dengannya. Pria itu seperti tengah mengulitinya hidup-hidup hanya dengan auranya.

"B-Baiklah, kalian sudah mendapatkan apa y-yang kalian inginkan. Karena itu, t-tepati janji kalian dengan membiarkanku pergi dari t-tempat ini…" ucapnya kaku.

Pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan keheningan dan seringai.

Sasori menganggap itu sebagai 'ya' dan ia segera melangkah pergi melewati pria itu dan dua orang pria kembar yang menemaninya. Berakhir sudahkah? Sasori jujur merasa aneh dengan kemudahan yang ia dapat. Entah kenapa, perasaan tak enak mendadak muncul di dadanya. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak berjalan mudah. Hal ini belum berakhir sampai di sini.

Benar saja, ketika lima buah langkah telah dibuatnya, ia mendengar pria itu berkata dengan suara lantangnya.

"Goro, Tazuna, bunuh pria itu sekarang juga."

Sontak Sasori memalingkan wajahnya yang berubah pucat bagaikan mayat. Lututnya mendadak lemas. Ia hendak melayangkan protes, namun melihat dua pria kembar bertubuh kekar dan berkulit gelap itu mendekatinya, ia segera berlari. Apapun itu yang penting ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Namun, ia kalah cepat dari kedua pria itu—ia dapat merasakan jari-jari besar menangkap kedua bahunya.

Dan pisau tajam menusuk perutnya dari belakang.

"AARRGGGHHH—!"

Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga, terutama ketika pisau itu menusuk dadanya dan segera dicabut. Sakit sekali. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia merasa darah merah mengalir keluar dari lubang di dada dan perutnya bagaikan air terjun, begitu deras dan mematikan. Mendadak ia kehilangan tenaga dan mati rasa. Dirinya jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Meski kesadarannya masih ada, pandangannya berubah buram. Namun ia masih dapat melihat sosok hitam-hitam itu mendatanginya, menarik helai-helai rambut merahnya, membuat wajahnya saling berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Kau seharusnya tahu lebih baik dari itu, untuk tidak memercayai kami,"—samar-samar Sasori masih dapat mendengar pria itu berucap—"kau pikir kami akan semudah itu membiarkanmu lari setelah kau melihat wajah kami?"

Tak ada respon atas pertanyaan itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Haruno Sasori-san."

Dan semuanya terasa berat. Sesuatu seperti ditarik menjauh dari dirinya. Namun, sekilas sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya, di matanya ia dapat melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis padanya dan memanggilnya…

'_Onii-san!'_

"Sa-Sakura…"

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Otaknya berhenti berfungsi. Semuanya berubah menjadi sangat gelap.

Inilah akhir hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anda benar-benar kejam sekali, Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

Iris mata merah mengilat. Seringai melebar.

"Hn."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yuuto Tamano's notes: **Fic ini jadinya jauh berbeda dari apa yang saya rencanakan. Ya sudahlah. Review?


	2. Chapter 1: Attraction

******Disclaimer: **Yuuto Tamano never owns Naruto.**  
****Warnings: **Dark-theme, violence, mature contents in later chapters.

Maafkan saya atas update yang lama. Maklum, kehidupan nyata benar-benar menyita seluruh waktu saya. Percayalah!

* * *

**Karma**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 1: Attraction**

.

.

******KONOHA TIMES****  
**Edisi Kamis, 7 Juni 2010

.

.

**Seorang Pegawai Akatsuki Corporation Ditemukan Tewas Terbunuh**

KONOHA CITY_, _Rep_. _Konoha — Salah seorang pegawai Akatsuki Corp., Haruno Sasori (28) ditemukan tewas terbunuh akibat sebilah pisau menusuk bagian bawah punggungnya pada hari Kamis, 7 Juni 2010 (hari ini, red) sekitar pukul 06.45 pagi Waktu Konoha oleh seorang warga sipil, sebut saja Natsu. Natsu mengaku menemukan jenazah korban tergeletak di gang buntu yang terletak di antara sebuah Bar terkenal dan Gedung Pachinko ketika ia sedang lari pagi. "Ketika saya melewatinya saya curiga dengan bau amis yang berasal dari gang tersebut. Saya tidak menyangka bahwa saya akan menemukan mayat seseorang di sana," ujarnya kepada _Konoha Times_.

Inspektur Hatake Kakashi dari Kepolisian Resor Konoha City pun membenarkan kejadian tersebut. "Haruno Sasori tewas karena kehilangan banyak darah. Menurut petugas forensik korban meninggal antara pukul 10.00 sampai 11.00 kemarin malam (Rabu, 6 Juni 2010, red)," jelas beliau.

Ketika ditanya tentang siapa pelaku tersebut, Inspektur Hatake mengatakan bahwa beliau dan penyidik dari kepolisian belum dapat menemukan siapa tersangka kasus pembunuhan tersebut karena pelaku sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak keberadaannya. "Bahkan sama sekali tidak ditemukan satu pun sidik jari pelaku pada gagang pisau yang menjadi alat untuk membunuh. Pelakunya sangat profesional," tambahnya. Beliau pun menduga kemungkinan pelaku pada kasus ini adalah pelaku yang sama dengan kasus pembunuhan seorang anggota Dewan Permusyawaratan Republik Konoha dua minggu silam yang masih belum tuntas.

"Jika memang kedua kasus tersebut memiliki pelaku yang sama, maka kami seluruh jajaran kepolisian Republik Konoha tidak akan tinggal diam, apapun motif pelakunya," tegas Inspektur Hatake.

Haruno Sasori rencananya akan dimakamkan pada hari ini pukul 13.00 Waktu Konoha di Provinsi Suna, Republik Konoha yang merupakan kampung halamannya. (*)

.

.

**Akatsuki Corporation Memberikan Dana Belasungkawa untuk Keluarga Haruno Sasori**

KONOHA CITY, Rep. Konoha — Ditemui di kantornya, _Chief Executive Officer _Akatsuki Corporation, Nagato Pein mengucapkan duka yang sebesar-besarnya kepada keluarga Haruno Sasori. Nagato mewakili Akatsuki Corporation pun telah memberikan dana belasungkawa berupa cek sebesar 1,000,000 ryō yang diserahkan langsung kepada Haruno Sakura, adik perempuan satu-satunya Haruno Sasori yang sekarang tinggal di Konoha City.

"Saya tahu orangtua Haruno-san sudah meninggal dunia dan keluarganya yang tersisa hanyalah kakek-neneknya yang tinggal di Suna dan adik perempuannya. Saya dan rekan-rekan kerja saya pun merasa iba dan akhirnya perusahaan memutuskan untuk memberikan dana belasungkawa itu. Semoga bisa berguna untuk keluarganya," ujar CEO muda tersebut kepada Konoha Times.

Nagato menyebutkan bahwa ia mengenal Sasori secara personal. "Sasori-san adalah lelaki pendiam namun juga seorang pekerja keras. Dia (Haruno Sasori) juga cukup populer di kalangan pegawai wanita. Akatsuki telah kehilangan salah seorang pegawai paling potensialnya," ujarnya yang juga mengaku merasa berat kehilangan sosok teman dekatnya. (*)

.

.

Provinsi Suna.

Satu-satunya wilayah di Republik Konoha yang merupakan wilayah gurun pasir.

Uchiha Sasuke tak tahu kenapa ia bisa sampai di tempat ini, di kediaman keluarga Haruno di Kota Haze, Provinsi Suna, berpakaian serba hitam-hitam. Diliriknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Orang-orang Suna asli yang sebagian besar berkulit kecokelatan itu berkumpul dengan _daabu_—berupa kain sepanjang lutut, berlengan panjang, dan terbuat dari katun—hitam mereka di depan sebingkai foto, boneka kayu, dan sebuah kendi.

Rupanya orang Suna memiliki tradisi yang baginya cukup aneh untuk orang sesama Suna lainnya yang meninggal dunia. Pertama-tama mereka memandikan jenazah orang yang meninggal tersebut, menyelimutinya dengan kain putih, kemudian membakarnya di lapangan terbuka dengan disaksikan oleh banyak warga yang menangis meraung-raung. Kemudian abunya disimpan dengan rapi di dalam sebuah kendi yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan dihiasi oleh rangkaian bunga Kamboja.

Sebuah boneka kayu berukuran dan berbentuk persis sama dengan orang yang meninggal tersebut dibuat oleh seorang pengrajin boneka yang dipercayai keluarga sebagai simbol raganya. Kedua benda tersebut, kendi dan boneka, kemudian disimpan di sebuah ruangan khusus di rumah keluarganya.

Warga-warga yang tinggal di sekitar rumah maupun kenalan dan teman-teman orang yang meninggal tersebut pada akhirnya akan datang dengan pakaian khas Suna—_daabu_—berwarna hitam untuk berdoa dan mengucapkan rasa belasungkawa kepada keluarga orang yang meninggal. Proses 'pemakaman' pun berakhir ketika pelayat telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Jenazah Haruno Sasori pun mengalami hal yang sama.

_Pada akhirnya orang-orang Suna ini akan kembali juga menjadi butiran pasir_, seringai Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke berdiri paling belakang dari kumpulan pelayat tersebut. Seikat rangkaian bunga ia genggam di tangannya dan setelan kemeja hitam dikenakannya. Ternyata tak hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang mengenakan kemeja di tempat itu, ada pula beberapa pria yang juga mengenakan kemeja dan wanita yang mengenakan _dress_. Sepertinya mereka adalah rekan kerja Sasori dan teman-temannya yang berasal dari Konoha City.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari orang-orang Konoha City itu, Sasuke menghela napasnya

Sekali lagi, apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini?

Ia kembali menghela napasnya.

Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun memiliki tradisi tersendiri; ia akan mendatangi pemakaman setiap orang yang _dibunuh olehnya_.

Entah kenapa ia merasa wajib mendatangi proses pemakaman mereka, memberikan rangkaian bunga, dan mengucapkan belasungkawa kepada keluarga korbannya. Hal itu tak beresiko baginya. Toh, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah pembunuhnya. Ia adalah seorang profesional—ralat, terlalu profesional sehingga bahkan penyidik maupun detektif paling teliti sekalipun tidak akan ada yang bisa mendapatkan petunjuk yang mengarah kepadanya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan. Tentu saja, karena tidak _pernah_ ada satu pun petunjuk yang ditinggalkannya.

Tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Tak lama kemudian satu persatu pelayat mulai meninggalkan kediaman Haruno. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya; pukul 5 sore. Ternyata lama juga 'proses pemakaman ala Suna' ini, pikirnya. Ketika hanya tinggal ia dan beberapa orang—bisa dihitung dengan jari—yang masih berada di tempat, ia pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menaruh rangkaian bunga tepat di samping foto Sasori.

Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah tampannya ketika ia meletakkan bunga itu.

"Cantik sekali rangkaian bunganya. Terima kasih," ucap seorang gadis di sebelahnya, membuat Sasuke melirikkan kedua mata beriris hitam legamnya pada pemilik suara yang feminin itu.

Gadis itu, diamatinya, cukup cantik. _Abaya_—_daabu_ khusus wanita—hitam yang mampu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan sebagian besar rambutnya ternyata tidak dapat menutupi helai-helai rambut merah muda dan iris mata hijau _emerald_nya yang menjadi daya tariknya. Kulit wajahnya putih, namun tidak pucat, sebuah ciri yang jarang bagi seorang keturunan Suna, pikirnya.

_Tapi bahkan Sasori yang asli Suna pun berkulit putih._

"Hn," balas Sasuke pelan, diikuti dengan anggukannya.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke agak memeriksa, "Aku banyak mengenal teman-teman dan rekan kerja kakakku tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau kenal kakakku dari mana?"

Sasuke akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya menatap gadis itu lebih jelas. Ternyata dia adalah adik perempuan Sasori, Haruno Sakura!

"Aku adalah salah seorang pemegang saham Akatsuki Corporation, tempat Haruno Sasori-san bekerja. Jadi, bisa dibilang kami adalah mitra kerja, mungkin?"—Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan hal tersebut—"Sebenarnya aku kemari hanya ingin menarik simpati lebih dari Akatsuki Corp. ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa aku melayat pegawai mereka yang _paling potensial_."

Sakura melongo mendengar hal itu. "J-Jujur sekali ya," ucapnya canggung, "tapi tetap saja apapun alasanmu aku tetap berterima kasih karena kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk melayat kakakku,"—ia terdiam sejenak—"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu. Kurasa kau adalah orang kaya yang cukup terkenal ya," kikik Sakura pelan, "Berapa umurmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Yah, aku cuma ingin tahu saja. Memangnya tidak boleh? Habisnya dari penglihatanku kau tampak masih muda tapi sudah memegang saham Akatsuki Corp.! Astaga! Bahkan aku saja masih kuliah tingkat akhir! Kadang aku berpikir kira-kira kapan ya aku bisa menjadi orang sekaya dan sesukses dirimu. Mungkin ketika aku sudah bekerja nanti—" Sakura setengah berseru dan ketika itu pula ia mendapati Sasuke menatap heran kepadanya, layaknya ia baru saja tumbuh kepala dua. "—maafkan ocehan asalku. Jadi berapa umurmu?"

Sasuke tak dapat menghentikan sebuah seringai bermain di wajah tampannya. Gadis di sampingnya itu sungguh menarik. Baru beberapa menit bercakap-cakap saja ia sudah tahu seperti apa karakter gadis itu; ceria, energetik, _friendly_... dan naïf. Ia berani bertaruh seratus juta ryō bahwa Haruno Sakura saat ini masih perawan.

Dan Sasuke menyukai gadis perawan. Mereka gampang diperdaya.

"Beri tahu dulu berapa umurmu. Baru aku mau memberitahumu berapa umurku," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai tipis.

"Umurku 22. Kau?"

"54 tahun."

Sakura tercengang. "Kau bohong 'kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Memang—ouch" ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika Sakura memukul bahunya setengah kesal setengah usil, "—baiklah. Kau tak perlu memukulku seperti itu. Umurku 24. Kau puas?"

"ASTAGA! Bahkan lebih muda dari yang kupikirkan—" Sakura berhenti berkata ketika ia mendengar suara neneknya yang berteriak _'Sakura-chan, kecilkan suaramu!'_ dan kemudian menghela napasnya pelan, "—maafkan aku. Suaraku memang kencang."

Seringai Sasuke, jika mungkin, semakin bertambah lebar. "Kau memang menarik."

"Aku memang menarik!" seru Sakura bangga, dengan suara pelan tentunya. "Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakan itu padaku."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu," Sasuke lalu menatap foto Sasori sekali lagi. "Kukira kau sedang sedih?"

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu pun turut menatap foto kakaknya. Kesedihan tampak muncul lagi di wajahnya. "Aku memang sedang sedih. Kakakku adalah orang yang paling kusayang sedunia."

Sasuke tidak merespon apapun.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kakakku harus dibunuh. Apa salahnya? Sasori-_nii_ adalah pria paling baik meskipun dia agak pendiam. Seingatku kakak juga tak pernah punya musuh. Jadi kenapa kakak mesti dibunuh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung pada pelakunya?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Seandainya aku bisa, aku akan bertanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Bahkan inspektur berambut perak itu juga tidak—ralat, _belum_ tahu siapa _si brengsek_ itu sebenarnya." Sakura dapat mendengar Sasuke sedikit terkikik mendengarnya mengucapkan kata 'brengsek', namun ia mengabaikannya. "Aku yakin tak lama lagi ia pasti akan tertangkap juga," lanjutnya.

Lelaki berambut hitam mencuat itu menghentikan kikikannya. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"_Feeling_, dan biasanya _feeling_ wanita itu selalu tepat. Lalu ketika ia sudah tertangkap, diam-diam aku akan masuk ke dalam selnya dan membunuhnya untuk membalaskan dendam kakakku."

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, "Yang benar saja."

"Baiklah, itu memang tidak mungkin. Tapi setidaknya akan aku pastikan dia mendapat hukuman mati oleh hakim. Jika entah bagaimana dia berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari hukuman itu dan malah keluar dari penjara. Aku akan berdoa pada Tuhan supaya dia tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang. Supaya dia terkena karma saat semua orang yang paling dicintainya meninggalkannya dan akhirnya ia meninggal dalam kondisi yang paling tragis—meninggal dalam keputusasaan."

Seringai di wajah Sasuke menghilang seketika. Oke, yang tadi itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Menyadari nihilnya respon lelaki di sampingnya, Sakura mulai sadar akan kata-katanya. "Ma-Maafkan aku! Kata-kataku benar-benar sangat negatif. Tapi itu memang keinginanku yang terdalam."

_Seandainya dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya…_ "_Well_, sekarang sudah jam setengah 6. Benar-benar tidak terasa. Aku harus mengejar kereta tujuan Konoha City jadwal keberangkatan jam 6 sore." ucap Sasuke sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah waktunya kita berpisah."

"Yah, kau memang tidak akan berada di sini untuk selamanya. Senang berkenalan denganmu dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau datang melayat kakakku," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman lebar dan membungkuk kilat.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

Ketika Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Haruno, ia mendengar sebuah seruan feminin dari gadis yang dianggapnya menarik.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di Konoha City, Uchiha-san, jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi!"

_Ya, selamat tinggal. Kurasa kita tak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi. _Sasuke menyeringai dan berkata dalam batinnya.

Saat itu ia tak tahu betapa takdir akan mulai sering mempermainkannya.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2: Ambition

**Disclaimer: **Yuuto Tamano never owns Naruto.

Saya tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan 21 review untuk chapter 1. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan yang sudah mereview. Saya senang ternyata fic ini direspon bagus oleh pembaca. Jujur, sebenarnya saya cukup merasa kesulitan dalam membuat fic ini. Semoga saja saya dapat membuat cerita yang menarik untuk setiap chapternya.

**Warning: **Ada sedikit lemon dan hal berbau dewasa di chapter ini. Bagi yang berusia di bawah umur harap segera meninggalkan fic ini dan bagi yang tidak ingin membaca adegan lemon, harap langsung segera membaca mulai dari kalimat miring dan tebal berikut ini: _**Tok, tok, tok.**_

* * *

**Karma**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ambition**

"Ahhhhh—!"

Kedua bahu kurus pria itu menegang. Kulit putih pucat yang tidak terlapis apa-apa tampak basah oleh keringat, bahkan helai-helai rambut hitamnya tampak menempel pada sisi wajah dan lehernya. Rintihan demi rintihan pun mengalir keluar dari bibir tipis nan pucat sang pria layaknya alunan melodi pengantar malam yang semakin lama semakin terdengar sangat erotis.

Pria itu pun mendesis dalam erangannya, "Ya, benar ssssseperti itu! _Fuck_!"

Tak kalah dengan sang pria, sang wanita pun turut mengerang jauh lebih keras, menciptakan melodi baru yang menggetarkan hasrat siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang merah itu tajam menekan pada bahu pucat sang pria ketika klitorisnya menggesek kejantanan sang pria dan membuat sang pria semakin masuk lebih dalam.

"Ahhh! Aaaahhhh!" teriak sang wanita lebih keras lagi.

Tubuh telanjang wanita itu bergerak naik-turun di atas tubuh sang pria yang tengah duduk. Gairahnya semakin bertambah ketika jari-jari nakal pria itu meraih kedua buah dadanya, memijatnya lalu memelintirnya, sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasnya. Posisi yang mereka pakai benar-benar membuat sang pria mendapatkan akses yang lebih dalam daripada yang pernah mereka sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, sang pria masih merasa belum puas. Jari-jarinya pergi meninggalkan buah dada sang wanita menuju pinggul lembutnya, menarik pinggulnya dengan kencang hingga menubruk selangkangannya dengan suara keras. Erangan keduanya pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sssseedikit lagi! Sssseedikit lagi!"

Pria itu pun akhirnya dapat merasakan dinding sang wanita semakin ketat padanya, menciptakan sensasi yang sungguh luar biasa. Ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Sang wanita juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"AAAHHH! OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" teriak wanita itu sekuat-kuatnya ketika ia dan sang pria, Orochimaru, mencapai klimaks mereka nyaris bersamaan. Klimaks pertama yang didapatnya malam ini. Tubuh wanita itu jatuh lemas pada sang pria. Nafasnya berat dan cepat akibat _aktivitas_ mereka barusan. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah dan hendak menutup matanya, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan pria itu kembali menegang di dalamnya.

_**Tok, tok, tok.**_

Ketika mereka baru saja akan memulai ronde kedua mereka, tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar hotel yang mereka gunakan.

"Kau tunggu di sssini, jangan kemana-mana!" perintah Orochimaru pada sang wanita ketika ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan handuk kimono putih miliknya.

Orochimaru pun melangkah mendekati pintu dan diarahkan mata sipitnya menuju lubang intip pada pintu tersebut untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah berani mendatanginya malam-malam dan mengganggu kenikmatan duniawinya.

Bibir pucatnya menyeringai seketika.

"Uchiha Ssassuke!" serunya ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok pria dengan rambut hitamnya yang mencuat dengan uniknya. Wajah tampan pria tersebut tampak datar ketika ia mengangguk dan memperlihatkan sebuah tas besar yang digenggamnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku membawa benda yang kau inginkan, Orochimaru," tegas Sasuke datar.

Seringai di wajah kurus dan pucat milik Orochimaru, jika mungkin, semakin bertambah lebar. Ia tampak sedikit menyeramkan dengan seringai selebar itu. "Sssilahkan massuk, Ssassuke-kun!"

Diam-diam Sasuke mendecih ketika ia mendengar Orochimaru memanggilnya dengan sufiks '-kun' seperti yang pria itu lakukan barusan. Selain itu, betapa Sasuke juga membenci setiap desisan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Benar-benar bagaikan ular. Ia pun lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar hotel nomor 1205 yang ditingali Orochimaru seorang diri dengan langkah berat. Kedua matanya mengamati isi ruangan tersebut dan tak sengaja mendapati seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal di tempat tidur dengan hanya sehelai selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Wanita itu menatap balik padanya.

Sasuke kembali mendecih sedikit kesal. Rupanya ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Duduklah Ssassuke-kun. Ambil possissi sssenyaman mungkin," ujar pria pucat berusia sekitar 45 tahunan itu. Ketika ia melihat Sasuke telah duduk pada sofa di seberangnya, ia kembali berucap, "Aku sssudah baca Konoha Timesss pagi ini, cara membunuh murahan dengan pissau sseperti itu ssama sssekali bukan gayamu, Sssassuke-kun."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Si Haruno sialan itu menyadari keberadaan kami dan berhasil melarikan diri. Bodohnya ia memilih untuk lari menuju sebuah gang buntu," jelas Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin malam ketika ia dan anak buahnya membunuh Sasori. "Lagipula yang menusuknya itu Goro, bukan aku."

"Fufufu, sssiapapun yang membunuhnya aku sssama ssekali tidak peduli. Yang penting kau mendapatkan tass itu. Cepat berikan padaku!"

Orochimaru menyabet tas tersebut segera setelah disodorkan oleh Sasuke padanya. Dengan penuh semangat ia menarik resleting tas tersebut dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sangat terbahak-bahak ketika bungkusan-bungkusan berisi banyak sekali pil. Ia lalu membuka bungkusan itu dan mengambil sebutir pil. Ia buka pil itu, kembali tertawa. Ditaburkannya isi pil tersebut pada lidahnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari manusia normal.

Sasuke sempat melihat bubuk berwana putih cerah, yang merupakan isi dari pil itu, pada lidah Orochimaru sebelum pria itu menelannya dengan nikmat.

"Kokain ya?" ucap Sasuke bosan, "Sudah kuduga."

"Fufufu, benar. Pejabat militer sssialan itu, ssi Zabuza, sssebenarnya adalah pecandu berat kokain. Untungnya Kabuto-kun mendapatkan informassi transsaksinya dengan Akatssuki Corp sssecara detail ssehingga kita bissa dengan cepat mengambil tindakan," jelas Orochimaru sambil menelan kembali beberapa butir pil kokain tersebut. "Aku bissa mendapatkan untung puluhan milyar ryō dengan menjual sssemua ini. Kerja baguss Sssasssuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Ini hadiah untuk keberhasssilanmu," Orochimaru lalu melemparkan 2 bungkus kecil pil kokain pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke menangkap bungkusan itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku. Ia pun lalu menatap tajam pada pria-mirip-ular itu, "tapi bukan ini yang kumau."

"Oh, tentu ssaja!" Orochimaru lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih selembar kertas yang disimpannya di dalam kotak besi bersandi di balik klosetnya. Masih dengan seringai khasnya ia memberikan selembar kertas itu pada Sasuke. "Ini cek berissi 500 juta ryō ssesssuai perjanjian kita ssebelumnya."

Sasuke balas menyeringai ketika ia menerima cek tersebut.

"Akan kau gunakan untuk apa uang itu, Sssassuke-kun?" tanya Orochimaru mengamati mimik Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan hendak melangkah menuju pintu keluar ketika tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke menatap pria itu tajam dan secara tersirat menuntut agar pria itu mengutarakan maksudnya menahan dirinya dengan seenaknya.

"Aku tahu, Ssassuke-kun. Aku tahu kebencianmu pada Akatssuki Corp, perussahaan dissstributor obat-obatan terlarang berkedok perussahaan pengembang itu," ujar Orochimaru dengan senyuman lebar nan sinisnya, "Bekerjasssamalah denganku! Aku akan membantumu menghancurkan Akatssuki Corp. karena aku punya dua hal yang sssangat kau butuhkan, yaitu uang dan informassssi!"

Sasuke menatap jijik pada Orochimaru dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria itu. Cepat saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar 1205 dengan membanting pintu cukup keras. Sungguh, ia begitu jijik dengan laki-laki kurus berwajah ular sialan itu.

Sedangkan Orochimaru menyeringai lebar, "Kita lihat ssaja, cepat atau lambat kau akan datang padaku, Uchiha Ssassuke, ssssang pembunuh bayaran."

.

.

.

Semakin malam, bar _Midnight Blue_ semakin lama semakin ramai.

Dengan langkah cepat Uchiha Sasuke memasuki bar tersebut dan menyapa penjaga pintu masuk bar dengan sedikit anggukan. Lampu-lampu disko, dentuman_ house music _yang dimainkan oleh seorang DJ, dan tarian erotis wanita-wanita berbikini adalah hal yang telah sering didapatnya di dalam bar itu.

Malam itu, pengunjung bar tersebut tampak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Para wanita berpakaian minim terlihat menari dengan sepenuh hati mereka. Pinggul yang bergoyang dan kedua tangan yang liar menelusuri lekak-lekuk tubuh mereka sendiri, hendak memperlihatkan sebanyak mungkin kecantikan fisik mereka pada pria-pria bergairah yang merespon tarian mereka. Para pria itu pun turut menari dan meminimalisasi jarak mereka dengan pasangan yang baru mereka temui masing-masing, hingga keduanya tenggelam dalam lautan nafsu akan kepuasan duniawi.

Tipikal dunia malam.

Tapi malam itu Sasuke sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menari. Ia langsung meraih kursi di hadapan meja bar dan memesan segelas koktail, mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan menggoda dari beberapa wanita yang ada di dalam bar itu.

Benaknya kini penuh dengan pria ular sialan itu—Orochimaru—yang mengajaknya bekerjasama. _Damn that bastard_. Beraninya pria itu menawari kerjasama dengan iming-iming uang dan informasi, meskipun memang kedua hal itu yang tengah dikumpulkannya dengan bekerja sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional. Ia tak suka bekerjasama dengan orang lain—bahkan ia dan kedua bawahan setianya, Goro dan Tazuna, juga tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai hubungan kerjasama melainkan hubungan yang cenderung kepada diktatorisme (entah apakah kata itu ada atau tidak). Yang pasti, ia sendiri saja sudah cukup. Ia tak butuh rekan kerja seperti Orochimaru brengsek itu.

Entah apa yang diinginkan Orochimaru dengan mengajaknya bekerjasama. Meski ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli, pada akhirnya ia tak bisa berhenti mengira-ngira adanya maksud tersembunyi di balik tawaran pria ular sialan itu. Jelas Orochimaru ingin memanfaatkan kemampuannya untuk menggali keuntungan sebesar-besarnya. Tapi, apakah cuma itu saja?

_Pasti ada maksud lain yang lebih besar dari itu,_ ucapnya dalam hati dan dihabiskannya segelas koktail itu dalam sekali teguk, sebelum ia memesan gelas yang kedua.

Empat gelas koktail dihabiskannya sambil terus memikirkan hal itu dan segelas vodka diteguknya untuk menahan keinginan membunuh Orochimaru yang ia dapatkan secara mendadak.

Ia merasa sangat frutasi dan sedikit mabuk.

"Sasuke-kun," sapa seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya. Kedua tangan wanita itu tanpa basa-basi memeluk dan membelai leher serta wajah Sasuke, "kau kemana saja? Sudah seminggu ini aku tak melihatmu di sini."

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat. Ia hanya menatap sepasang iris mata dan belahan dada yang sengaja wanita berambut merah crimson tersebut perlihatkan.

"_Mood_mu sepertinya sedang buruk sekali malam ini. Aku memerhatikanmu dari tadi," Wanita itu lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga sang Uchiha, "mau _kutemani_ sampai pagi?"

Sasuke menyeringai. _Well_, frustasi berlebih itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh apabila tidak segera dilepaskan, bukan? Bahkan Sasuke pun adalah seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki _kebutuhannya_ sendiri.

"Hn."

Ia dan wanita itu lalu bergegas pergi menuju hotel terdekat favorit mereka.

.

.

.

******KONOHA TIMES****  
**Edisi Jumat, 8 Juni 2010

.

**Badan Intelijen Pusat Republik Konoha Akhirnya Turun Tangan**

KONOHA CITY, Rep. Konoha — Menanggapi beberapa kasus pembunuhan misterius yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun ini, Badan Intelijen Pusat Republik Konoha akhirnya mengambil alih penyelidikan dari Kepolisian Republik Konoha. Kepada _Konoha Times_, pemimpin Badan Intelijen Pusat, Danzo, membenarkan pengalihan kuasa penyelidikan tersebut. "Saya tidak ingin berkomentar banyak. Yang jelas kasus-kasus pembunuhan tersebut kini sudah tergolong sebagai aktivitas terorisme jadi tidak aneh jika Badan Intelijen Pusat mulai mengambil alih penyelidikan dari Kepolisian."

Menurut Danzo, pihaknya juga sudah mendapatkan surat perintah secara resmi dari Presiden Republik Konoha, Senju Tsunade, untuk segera menangani dan menuntaskan kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang semua korbannya adalah orang-orang dari pemerintahan dan perusahaan terkenal. Namun, beliau menolak bahwa keputusan pengalihan itu merupakan bukti bahwa Kepolisian Republik Konoha tidak mampu melaksanakan penyelidikannya dengan baik. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kasus ini hanya sudah murni di luar kuasa Kepolisian," ujarnya singkat.

Sementara itu, Inspektur Hatake Kakashi dari Kepolisian Resor Konoha City enggan berkomentar tentang pengalihan tersebut. Pihaknya hanya membenarkan adanya surat keputusan pengalihan penyelidikan dari Badan Intelijen Pusat.

Kasus-kasus pembunuhan misterius tersebut pertama kali terjadi ketika seorang anggota Badan Pengawas Keuangan Republik Konoha ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi kediamannya pada akhir bulan Desember tahun 2009. Kemudian kasus berikutnya terjadi ketika seorang kepala Departemen _Quality Control_ dan seorang pegawai Hyuuga Group juga tewas terbunuh di gudang pabrik perusahaan produsen dan pengembang komponen persenjataan militer itu pada bulan Februari 2010. Berikutnya seorang pegawai dari Sabaku Foundation juga tewas terbunuh di Suna pada bulan April 2010. Dua kasus terbaru adalah pembunuhan Anggota Dewan Permusyawaratan Republik Konoha dan seorang pegawai Akatsuki Corporation pada akhir bulan Mei kemarin dan awal bulan Juni ini.

Sampai saat ini Kepolisian menduga bahwa semua kasus tersebut dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama.(*)

.

.

.

Di atas meja kaca itu terdapat sebuah laptop yang tengah menyala, segelas kopi, alat tulis, dua buah kamera DSLR, negatif foto, dan potongan-potongan kertas koran yang disusun cukup rapi.

Di dekat meja tersebut, seorang pria dengan helai rambut pirang jabriknya tampak tengah sibuk menggunting sebuah artikel dari selembar koran yang tengah digenggamnya. Potongan koran itu kemudian ia taruh dan susun bersama potongan koran lainnya di atas meja sebelum ia kembali menggunting artikel lainnya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang bahan dan kemeja _broken white_ berlengan pendek, membuatnya terlihat menarik. Pada saku kemejanya terklip sebuah _name tag_ putih berlambang _Konoha Times_ yang bertuliskan: _UZUMAKI NARUTO. Jurnalis Muda_.

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto?" tanya seorang pria dengan suara seraknya, membuat sang jurnalis Konoha Times tersebut, Naruto, tersentak cukup kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"_Editor-in-chief, _ Jiraiya-sama!" serunya antusias, "Aku sedang menggunting dan menyusun semua berita tentang pembunuhan misterius yang pernah diterbitkan Konoha Times sebulan terakhir ini!"

"Termasuk kasus pembunuhan seorang pegawai Akatsuki Corp kemarin itu? Jadi ini yang kau kerjakan selama seminggu ini?" tanya Jiraiya sambil melihat-lihat susunan potongan berita yang telah digunting bawahan kesayangannya itu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Benar sekali, Pak _Editor-in-chief_! Diam-diam aku sendiri juga sedang menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya dan apa motif pelaku di balik semua pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. Lalu apakah semua kasus yang pernah ada memang dilakukan oleh orang yang sama dan saling berkaitan satu sama lain atau tidak," Melihat Jiraiya yang terus menatapnya, Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Habisnya aku sangat penasaran, Jiraiya-sama! Dan insting _justice_-ku juga menyuruhku untuk segera menemukan dan menangkap pelaku agar semua pembunuhan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi!"

"Lalu bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu sejauh ini?"

"_Well_, aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan kopian arsip-arsip penyelidikan dan beberapa hasil forensik dari kepolisian resor Konoha City. Sejauh ini memang belum ditemukan petunjuk yang jelas mengarah pada pelaku sebenarnya. Barang bukti yang ada hanyalah senjata pembunuhan, tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada jejak kaki, tidak ada bukti rekaman CCTV, dan tidak ada saksi mata. Terlalu rapi. Tapi menurutku justru hal itulah yang menjadi petunjuk terbesar saat ini. Buktinya, kasus pembunuhan Akatsuki Corp kemarin itu adalah pertama kalinya yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh si pelaku, karena kasus tersebut terlalu beresiko jika disebut pembunuhan yang rapi. Bahkan pelaku pun pada akhirnya seorang manusia juga."

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk tanda menanggapi.

"Tapi begitu hebatnya si pelaku, bahkan pembunuhan yang tidak-begitu-rapi itu lagi-lagi bisa sampai tidak meninggalkan bukti sama sekali," lanjut Naruto antusias, "Hal tersebut membuktikan bahwa pelaku sangat terorganisir dalam melakukan pembunuhannya sehingga aku menduga ia tidak mungkin bekerja sendiri. Artinya pelaku tidak hanya seorang diri dan mungkin saja pembunuhan ini justru dilakukan oleh sebuah organisasi tersembuny. Sejauh ini baru segitu hipotesaku. Hehehe."

Jiraiya menyeringai dan menepuk kepala jabrik Naruto. Siapa sangka anak yang pernah menjadi mahasiswanya ketika ia masih mengajar di Fakultas Ilmu Komunikasi Universitas Konoha itu bisa melakukan penyelidikan dan berhipotesa layaknya seorang detektif. "Hebat sekali, Naruto! Kau boleh melanjutkan penyelidikanmu tapi tetap prioritaskan pekerjaanmu sebagai jurnalis di sini."

"Siap, Jiraiya-sama! Sambil terus mengumpulkan semua petunjuk, aku juga akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh mencari berita untuk _Konoha Times_!" seru sang jurnalis muda sambil berpose hormat.

"Bagus! Pertahankan semangatmu itu!" Sang _Editor-in-chief_ lalu menaruh ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya, "Hm, tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan menugasimu di bagian kriminalitas saja jadi fakta-fakta hasil penyelidikanmu itu siapa tahu bisa diterbitkan di _headline Konoha Times_. Seperti berita tentang Badan Intelijen Pusat Republik Konoha yang kau tulis itu. Jarang sekali bukan aktivitas dinas rahasia pemerintah Republik Konoha bisa dipublikasikan di media massa? Konoha Times akan semakin terkenal! Boleh juga!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda setuju, "Itu ide yang bagus, Jiraiya-sama! Setelah Badan Intelijen mengambil alih kasus itu, media massa akan sulit mendapatkan update terbarunya. Jadi jika mereka berhasil menemukan siapa pelakunya, kita bisa jadi media pertama yang mempublikasikannya ke masyarakat!"

"Itu benar sekali! Baiklah kalau begitu sana lanjutkan penyelidikanmu! Sekarang aku harus kembali ke ruanganku, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini. Sampai jumpa saat _break_ siang nanti, Naruto!" ujar pria paruh baya berambut putih lebat itu dan ia pun meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula: menggunting artikel koran.

_Aku pasti akan menemukan siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya!_

Pagi itu, Uzumaki Naruto bertekad dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"_Halo, dengan kediaman keluarga Haruno di sini."_

"Forehead_! Ini aku, Ino! HP-mu sulit sekali dihubungi, jadi aku menelepon ke rumahmu."_

"_Ino-_pig_!_ _Sinyal HP kecil sekali di sini, maklumlah kalau aku sulit dihubungi. Jadi ada gerangan apa kau meneleponku?"_

"_Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku tidak bisa datang melayat kakakmu ke Suna kemarin! Kau tahu 'kan kalau kemarin itu aku ada presentasi penting dengan Profesor Yuuhi? "_

"_Ah iya, tidak apa-apa kok, _Pig_."_

"_Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Sasori-san. Jadi kapan kau akan kembali ke Konoha City?"_

"_Tiga hari lagi."_

"_Kau jadi pindah ke apartemenku 'kan, _Forehead_? Kalau iya berarti aku masih punya waktu tiga hari untuk bersiap-siap."_

"_Tentu saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menjadi tetanggamu. Hei, kau tahu tidak, kemarin aku bertemu cowok keren di pemakaman kakakku. Pokoknya dia orangnya menarik sekali. Aku akan cerita tentang cowok itu sesampainya aku di Konoha City, oke?"_

"_Benarkah? Tentu saja, kau harus cerita! Eh, sudah dulu ya_ _aku tidak ingin tagihan teleponku jadi bengkak gara-gara menelepon ke Suna. Sampai jumpa di Konoha City tiga hari lagi, Forehead!"_

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Pig!"_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

SRZ bertanya apakah saya ini cewek atau cowok. Sejujurnya, jika membaca fic-fic saya yang lain dan memerhatikan gaya penulisan serta tema yang sering saya ambil maka akan terlihat jelas sekali saya ini cewek atau cowok.

Jika ada pertanyaan seputar apapun, silahkan ajukan di review dan akan saya jawab jika saya bisa (dan saya mau).


End file.
